Proposal
by h9i6t3
Summary: Set has reviewed the resume from his "friend" Lilith, during the CoHF and TSS


Just for fun

I don't own anything except some plots

Sorry for my grammar and language

Glad to see you review

* * *

"You REFUSED!" Lilith shocked with disbelief, "Why?"

Set shrugged. He's very willing to neglect Lilith actually. "Not why. Like I told you, I just prefer to the unfortunate magician I had happened to bump into."

"but isn't Sebastian a preferable host to you?" the princess of Hell protested, "He's more handsome, more cruel, bloodthirsty, well-building and violent tendencies. He's your counterpart in Shadow World. You can share the same name and abbreviation." At that the Red god restrained from rolling his eyes.

 _Sebastian, Sebastian, Sebastian, this bitch can't stop boast about his golden son for one minute. Was she aware of his rebellious signs shown unwittingly? Perhaps she's too intoxicated in what herself sugarcoated to pick up on the "misbehavior" she ought to have banned such as the abnormal obsession with enemies_. "you think I should find a host neither mind nor power were stable?"

"I'll make sure—"

"we both know the commitment is meaningless and doomed be broken." The god of desert cut off her, "and you can't determine how the subsequent development will be. Sorry, but I don't trust what I have concerns with control."

"you're the god of chaos, disorder is what you desire." Lilith's kind face pretended to smile, _Shit! This woman is like his vain sister Isis_. "I know you're clinging to loyalty, and Sebastian is very faith and chivalrous." _To who? Those female of his abnormal love including you?_ "just imagine how wonderful the dark and brutality is when you two merge into one." _Are you urging me to have a blind date or tie the knot? You fucking mother crazy bitch!_

"I know what I want, Lilith," Red lord kept calm, "I'm allegiant to Ra, who happened to be the opposition to Apophis, who is you demons' chief."

When the Abrahamic-religions adherents interacted and conflicted with Egyptians, they incorporated and shaped some demons from Chaos, which's believed to be the origin as well as the end of this world in every pantheons. They two camps rarely intersect owing to the sharply-divided mythologies. Shadowhunters and House of Life don't care which side demons they fight, so do the demons and fallen angels who may revive in a different place from the deep, dark abyss.

"and you think you have the right to speak when the Serpent intends to destroy all of us? Come on! You balanced the scales by bringing you son back. It's Raziel who upset the apple carts. Nice job." He teased.

"that's why you support the god of Sun, right?" Lilith annoyed, "to lead to a larger welter, you have to appease at first so that the contrast and rebound will increase. That's what I did. Sebastian is a great potential demon-angel hybrid now.

"a new balance." Set stated reflectively.

"a new _order_!" Lilith pressed enthusiastically, smiling awfully.

"Maybe," Set admitted, "consequently, I still choose Amos Kane to be my host. He resists to me, and we'll contradict against each other precariously, so the stupid Kanes and my lowly siblings will remain even foster worry, ire and antipathy for me, which's what I really want and need for the long-term benefits." He added with grinning in bad faith, "and you'll wish it's my son who whisking your son when the moment come."

Then Red lord stormed away in a wisp of red smog, leaving behind and inwardly enjoying the disgusted and consternated Lilith clamoring something like "YOU'LL REGRET IT!" or "YOU'RE NOT ALWAYS RIGHT YOU HAUGHTY **GOD** DAMN !". _No offence, but you remind me of my insane sister Isis. There's no way I could get along with those mommy's boys, while I still feel sorry for the_ _Sebastian guy_.

* * *

I see Isis as Lilith's counterpart for few reasons:

1\. Both of them were considered the goddesses of wisdom according to some legends

2\. They both relate to sorcery

3\. They are have deceitful and manipulative motherly side, yearning for power, and eager to their own son, Sebastian Morgenstern/Horus

4\. Even equally ambitious, they're use to scheming and aggressively supporting others (Osiris/Horus/Sebastian) under the cover

5\. There're some Snakebites tales resulted of them: Isis poisoned Ra through a snake made by his saliva; some say Lilith was the snake luring Eve to eat apple

6\. They are seemingly inclined to blame others whereby shirking responsibilities: Isis didn't mention that she's the reason why Set rebelled and Ma'at was broken, and just attempting to throw a fireball at Thoth to silence him; Lilith claimed Jocelyn Fray, Jonathan's birth mother, abandoned and loathed her own son as of the moment he was born, it's either Lilith believed so or just to alienate Jonathan from his own mother or possibly both.


End file.
